


迷醉

by Resistance



Category: GMI36, 声入人心第二季
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resistance/pseuds/Resistance
Summary: 世界上的另一个自己。一个关于相互监视，相互暗恋的故事。老福特见http://mrw.so/4QsENo
Relationships: 元与均棋 - Relationship, 均棋





	迷醉

**Author's Note:**

> 短打，无脑上头产物，没有车。  
> 私设严重，ooc属于我。

暗夜无垠，不带一丝波澜地铺陈过城市孤岛。郑棋元总是喜欢沉沦在这场黑夜的盛宴中，肆意地把身心交托给这可以湮没一切的存在。 喧嚣的酒吧，迷醉的灯光，激情的舞池，和那个独身的男人。年轻的不羁烙印成了他身上的纹身，肩上扛起前辈的名号早已融入那夜色中，消逝。欲望，似藤蔓，开始滋长、缠绕、泛滥…… 

**他像只黑豹一样窥视着自己的猎物――一旦瞄准，便势在必得。** 那个舞池后眼神清亮的少年，那个无数次在描摹过的身姿，那就是他锁定的猎物。 

“我的，均朔…”他的舌头掠过唇齿，轻声呢喃。 

时间倒转回这年盛夏，这是郑棋元第一次真正了解到这个男人的时候。 

这小孩是之前去的一档节目里认识的，小黑土豆这不来了趟北京，要呆上个把月，顺便就来找他请教些专业问题。郑棋元不好拂了后辈的求教，就约在家附近常去的一间舞室给均朔指导指导。 

约定了下午两点见面，郑棋元索性便腾出了一整个下午。正午十二点倒也闲着无事，他便暗自思忖不如先去舞室开开筋骨。当他推开那扇门，却看见了徐均朔那个乖巧的后辈暴戾的另一面。那个小孩好像还未发现他的到来，仍摆着一张脸，眼睛几乎被眼白所占据，浓厚的黑眼圈包裹着他的心事。 

郑棋元的心口不由得颤了一下，因为他在徐均朔的眼里看见了折射出的另一个自己。白色衬衣的长袖很透，勾勒出若隐若现的纹身。屋内已经开了空调，心头的燥热却蔓延至了手臂，他卷起了长袖，上臂黑色的纹身明晃晃地暴露在禁闭的空气里。 

郑棋元似是无意得提了一句：“这天是真热。” 

果然换来那狼崽子的回头，温润而礼貌地问候：“棋元哥，你来了啊，要不我把空调温度调低点。讲道理，这温度已经够低了，你出大问题。”亲近得体，挑不出半点毛病，好像刚才暴躁的那个人不是他一般，反倒像是他郑棋元花了眼。 

郑棋元只含糊地应了几句刚走过来热，又制止了徐均朔去拿遥控器的举动。之后，前辈和后生的谈话倒也算是中规中矩，无非就是徐均朔问几句，郑棋元答几句。那匹狼未曾再露出他的獠牙。那天以后，两个人的关系说没变也没变，说变也变了。不过也就是徐均朔被他设成了朋友圈的特别关注。 

但不得不说，徐均朔在郑棋元心里是一个极为特殊的存在，没有缘由的吸引，缘分网成的靠近，无数个偶然的注定。 **他们是一样的，被异化的同类。**

郑棋元也曾矫情地想过，自己哪怕就算是飞蛾，也仍会扑向这欲望之火。一如徐均朔胸口上別的那朵黑玫瑰，诱惑着他的放纵。徐均朔是他一个人的徐均朔，是他要私有的富士山。 

一切是从什么时候开始真正改变的呢？是那条徐均朔朋友圈里分享的去酒吧的照片，是徐均朔和其他男人亲密的合照……或许郑棋元自己都没意识到这种情绪的名字叫嫉妒，滋生其的泉源在于占有欲。而这种情绪所导致的结果就是监视他的小朋友。 

酒吧。 

**天使已经下班，夜幕是完完全全属于恶魔的。不都是张假面吗？那不如就一起撕碎，一起堕落吧。**

郑棋元向那个少年一步步走去，挂着一丝媚气的笑，以最诱惑的姿态为其倒上了一杯咖啡。他舔了舔干涩的嘴角，男人的兽性一点点解放，在黑夜中撒野。他的瞳孔里含着的是无言的黑夜，是无尽的流火，还有那个少年。 

徐均朔的喉结上下滚动，他猛地吻住了猫猫的唇，吮吸口齿间的交融，甘愿为他刹那燃烧。

纵情一夜…

———分——割——线——————————

『朔视角』这世上哪有这么多缘分，不过是我先爱上了你，再一层一层编好了网，你一步步踏进来被网住罢了。一个下蛊，一个甘愿被蛊，真是天造地设的一对。不过，他有些等不及了……


End file.
